


Conspire to Dance Again

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ??? idk i'm sorry, Anal Sex, Blacking Out, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Questioning Sexuality, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Tattoos, getting tattoos, i'd like to start by apologizing, in a way that includes gavin and jeremy fucking, slutty gavin strikes again, this is basically centered around michael/gavin, this is the best title i've ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Gavin's looking to get Jeremy into bed, and in the process manages to get two tattoos. One of the tattoos is a matching tattoo with Michael. Only, Michael doesn't fucking remember getting a tattoo.--“Gavin. Why am I shirtless?” Michael asked with a hint of a threat in his voice.Gavin continued his uncontrollable laughter, Jeremy having paused working on the tattoo, and started rolling around on the bed.“Michael,” Jeremy started as Gavin tried to catch his breath, “Before you kill Gavin, I just want you to know that… yeah, it was all his fault and not at all mine and he deserves it!”“LIL J! YOU BETRAY ME!”(Can be read as a standalone!)





	

Michael woke up on the roof without a shirt on but still wearing his leather jacket for whatever reason. He had the beginnings of a hangover dangling over his head but he also had a bottle of vodka in his hand so he opted for the hair of the dog. Or fucking whatever. He may have still been drunk.  
  
He sat up while taking a swig of the bottle and looked around to see if there was anyone passed out on the roof with him. It was night, but the sky was lightening up in that subtle purpley-orange way that let him know that daybreak was only a few hours away. He caught eyes with their roof guard who just waved and then went back to whatever the fuck roof guards do. Michael grunted and made his way back down to find out why he was on the roof.  
  
He stumbled out of the stairwell and into the hallway where his and the lads’ rooms were, and decided that the only person he really expected to still be awake was Gavin.  
  
Michael pressed his ear to the door, not wanting to walk into Gavin fucking somebody without at least _knowing_ he was doing so. He heard a faint buzzing and Gavin’s familiar moaning and Michael couldn’t keep his giggle in.  
  
He burst through the door yelling, “Enjoying a little alone time, Gavvy?” fully expecting to have walked in on Gavin jerking off while using a vibrator.  
  
“Oh, hey Michael!” Gavin called cheerfully from beneath Jeremy’s steady hands on his neck.  
  
“Uh, hey. Gavin. Jeremy. What are you doing?” as Michael got closer he could clearly see what they were doing but he didn’t really believe it.  
  
“What’s it look like we’re doing Michael? Lil J’s giving me a tattoo!”  
  
And that he was. Michael got closer and realized that the buzzing sound had been coming from the fucking tattoo gun. Because Gavin, the british little prick, was getting a fucking tattoo on his neck. Michael tried to look through the mess of blood mixed with ink to see what the final product was supposed to be, he eventually figured out it was actually a pretty fucking cool looking design of roses coming down his neck and over his shoulder.  
  
Michael chuckled, “Dude what the fuck, doesn’t that hurt?”  
  
Gavin was just grinning and gave him a thumbs-up. Jeremy met Michael’s eyes for a second before speaking up.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry Michael. Gavin’s _way_ too fucked up to really feel this,” Jeremy said.  
  
That’s when Michael saw the redness in Gavin’s eyes, the scattered bottles of alcohol around the room. Michael’s shirt on the floor in a corner of the room. He reached over and picked up his shirt and slung it over his shoulder as he watched Jeremy work.  
  
Jeremy caught sight of Michael’s shirt and said, “By the way, how’s yours feeling?”  
  
Michael froze with the bottle of vodka pressed to his mouth. He swallowed, “How’s my _what_ feeling Jeremy?”  
  
Jeremy’s hand stilled on Gavin’s neck. Gavin appeared to be trying hard not to laugh but then let out a string of giggles uncontrollably.  
  
“Gavin. Why am I shirtless?” Michael asked with a hint of a threat in his voice.  
  
Gavin continued his uncontrollable laughter, Jeremy having paused working on the tattoo, and started rolling around on the bed.  
  
“Michael,” Jeremy started as Gavin tried to catch his breath, “Before you kill Gavin, I just want you to know that… yeah, it was all his fault and not at all mine and he deserves it!”  
  
“LIL J! YOU BETRAY ME!”  
  
Michael stalked to the bathroom, ripping off his jacket as he did, and went to go look in the fucking mirror. All he could think was that Gavin had coerced Jeremy into tattooing something ridiculous onto Michael, like a dick. He was pretty much convinced that there was a giant dick tattooed somewhere on his body, and by the time he got to the bathroom mirror he had accepted his fate to live as a dumbass with an anatomically correct replica of Gavin’s uncircumcised cock printed onto his body permanently.  
  
He stared at his chest in the mirror. Nothing. Nothing on his tummy or his hips. He turned around. Nothing.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
And there it was, about the length of his forefinger, on his right shoulder.  
  
**gavin + michael**  
**bloody unstoppable**

Gavin was pacing back and forth waiting for Michael to come out of the bathroom so he could present his case of placing the blame on Jeremy. Jeremy had fled the scene.  
“I’ll come back and finish the tattoo after Michael brutally murders you, seeya Gav!”  
  
And he had left Gavin alone with a sore neck and tumbling fast down the hill to being sober again. He picked up a bottle of vodka and took a swig, wincing as it burned on the way down.  
  
In his defense, he had been just as drunk as Michael when they came to Jeremy with the fantastic idea of getting matching tattoos. Gavin forgot that Michael frequently blacks out drunken nights like that, unlike Gavin who has to be a whole hell of a lot drunker to forget anything.  
  
Michael burst out of the bathroom, expression neutral, making a beeline toward Gavin.  
  
“Listen, Michael! We were plastered! Matching tattoos could’ve happened to anyone! I won’t mind if- Mmph!”  
  
Michael was kissing him, hard and slow and Gavin was so fucking confused. Not that he minded the kissing, that is- Michael’s arms around his waist, keeping him close. Michael pulled away from the kiss, keeping his forehead pressed to Gavin’s.  
  
“You dumb son of a bitch, I love you so much.”  
  
Michael’s eyes were a little teary and Gavin couldn’t help his bright smile at Michael’s words.  
  
“Oh, Michael. I love you too!”  
  
Michael gave him one of his small smiles in return and then looked down and started laughing.  
  
“You still buzzed?” he chuckled out.  
  
“ _Oh_ yeah,” Gavin said, grinning and Michael’s laughter. Then he stopped suddenly.  
  
“Did you say _matching tattoos?”_  
  
Gavin laughed heartily as he recalled the night before.  
  
\--  
  
Gavin had plans, which as usual revolved around the idea of getting someone into bed. Gavin only really ever made plans when there was a chance to have sex with someone shiny and new. Especially when the someone in question was of dubious sexuality.  
  
Which obviously meant that when Jeremy fell practically into the lap of the crew, quite literally, Gavin started making plans.  
  
Jeremy had finally started to find his comfort zone in the base, not really keeping to himself anymore and figuring out how close they all were in actuality. It seemed to come as a shock to him for a while, finding out that almost everyone was sexually or romantically involved in some way shape or form. Though he didn’t really let it show, Gavin could tell that it was a surprise- but not an unwelcome one. And now that Jeremy had finally gotten comfortable, Gavin had decided it was time for him to up the ante a bit.  
  
Jeremy was sat up in the living room with Ray and Michael, watching as they played some game or another.  
  
“Oh Michael! That was so fucking close!” Jeremy yelled.  
  
Gavin waltzed into the room, casually, “What are we doing lads?” he said.  
  
“Ray is kicking Michael’s ass in this GTA race,” Jeremy responded.  
  
“SHUT UP!” Michael yelled, clearly tense. Jeremy and Ray laughed at Michael’s outburst. Gavin grinned.  
  
“Oh, but Michael,” Gavin started, wedging himself between Michael and Jeremy on the couch, “I wanted your help with something.” Gavin leaned into Michael’s space, kissing on his neck. He could feel Jeremy’s thigh muscles tense where they were pressed against each other.  
  
“God, Gavin, cut that shit out I’m- GOD DAMN IT WHY CAN’T I MAKE THIS FUCKING JUMP?” Michael yelled as his car respawned at the previous checkpoint. Gavin continued kissing his neck and attempted to make his way onto Michael’s lap, knowing full well what Michael would do in response.  
  
Michael misses the jump again.  
  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, GAVIN,” Michael shoved Gavin bodily, right into Jeremy’s open lap, “GO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE!”  
  
“Gladly,” Gavin grins, finding himself exactly where he wanted to be. He meets Jeremy’s gaze and finds a light blush spreading over his cheeks. Gavin took the opportunity to run his fingers through the purple locks of Jeremy’s hair.  
  
“Can you help me, Lil J?” Gavin asked innocently. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something- what, Gavin doesn’t find out because Ray interrupted.  
  
“Yeah Gav, take the party elsewhere man- Michael needs all the help he can get,” Ray said. Michael elbowed him and started shouting curses, so Gavin took Ray’s advice. He grabbed Jeremy’s hand and led him down the hall to his room.  
  
“Uh, what do you need help with Gav?” Jeremy said as Gavin closed the door behind them. Gavin paused as the gears were turning in his head.  
  
“I… You do tattoos, don’t you?”  
  
Gavin had been considering getting a tattoo at some point anyway, and after a few minutes of explaining what he wanted to Jeremy, Gavin had him on the bed with him and touching his neck.  
  
“So like… there?” Jeremy said, hands on where Gavin had directed on his neck. Gavin hummed in the back of his throat.  
  
“I was thinking more…” Gavin took Jeremy’s wrists in hand and moved them just slightly, “There.” He kept his hold on Jeremy’s wrists and looked at him as he blushed again.  
  
Gavin pulled his hands so that Jeremy’s arms were around his waist and moved so he was sitting in Jeremy’s lap facing him.  
  
“Uh,”  
  
“Jeremy?” Gavin said, smiling one of those bright smiles.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Um, hi,” Jeremy chuckled quietly, trying to hide his face but only succeeding on resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder.  
  
Gavin chuckled, “Why are you hiding your pretty face from me?”  
  
Jeremy raised his head and met Gavin’s gaze with a flushed face.  
  
“Listen Gavin,” Jeremy started, tearing his eyes away from Gavin’s. Gavin was running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair and it was distracting the words that were trying to come out of his mouth.  
  
“What is it, love?” Gavin said, and Jeremy’s breath stuck in his throat.  
“I um. I don’t want to hurt your feelings or anything,” Jeremy continued as Gavin ran a soft thumb over his cheekbones, “but I- uh,”  
  
Jeremy searched his mind for what he was going to say because it had fucked off and he couldn’t find the words anymore. He was just staring at the bruise-smattered junction between Gavin’s neck and shoulder where he wanted the tattoo and his mind was drawing one hell of a blank. It didn’t help one bit when Gavin’s hand guided Jeremy’s head so he was facing him and those _fucking green eyes._  
  
“You were saying?” Gavin said, eyes twinkling with that knowing amusement. His tongue poked out to wet his lips briefly and Jeremy’s eyes tracked the movement almost involuntarily. Jeremy wondered what the hell it was about Gavin that had this effect on people as he stared wordlessly at his pink mouth.  
  
“I’m not- I. Um. _Fuck.”_ Jeremy breathed out at last, rushing forward so that his lips met the slick slide of Gavin’s mouth, Gavin smiling into the hot press of their lips. They were impossibly closer on the bed, Gavin’s hands tangling into Jeremy’s purple hair while Jeremy’s hands were tugging at Gavin’s waist attempting to get him closer on his lap.  
  
Gavin tugged lightly at Jeremy’s bottom lip with his teeth and Jeremy moaned and was suddenly shocked full-force back to reality. He pulled away begrudgingly, laying back on the bed while Gavin remained comfortably seated in his lap.  
  
“I’m not gay?” Jeremy finally let out, making it sound more like a question than he had intended. Gavin gave a small smile that Jeremy couldn’t see and tried to think of a response. He often found himself in these situations where someone begins to question their own sexuality in his presence. Gavin saw it as a gift where others might not.  
  
“Okay.” Gavin said. Jeremy sighed and sat up so that he was face to face with Gavin in his lap again.  
  
“Then why do I want to kiss you so bad?” Jeremy mumbled, staring at Gavin’s lips and then leaning forward to steal a slow, delicious kiss from him. He groaned as he pulled away, because kissing Gavin was fucking _great._  
  
Jeremy breathed in as if he was about to say something but was stopped in his tracks as Gavin raised a finger to his mouth.  
  
“Just a thought- but we could always kiss _now_ and then you can think about what that means _later?”_ Gavin said, grinning. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile back and, after giving it a minute of thought, nodded.  
  
Gavin let out another smile and then their lips met again, even more forcefully this time. Gavin let Jeremy take control of the kiss, and Jeremy took it. He licked his way into Gavin’s mouth, tonguing lazily at the roof of his mouth and then pulling away slightly so that Gavin would chase after him with his mouth, sucking at his tongue gently. The slide of their mouths against one another was slick and heady and Jeremy couldn’t see a foreseeable stopping point in their future. And that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.  
  
Soon they all but toppled over so they were horizontal on the bed, Jeremy flipping them so he was on top and between Gavin’s legs. Jeremy couldn’t help the erratic thrusting of his hips after a while, and Gavin’s hips met his enthusiastically. They were grinding like horny teenagers, and Gavin was going out of his mind with the lazy pleasure of it.  
  
Gavin trailed his hands from Jeremy’s hair down to settle on his ass, squeezing and simultaneously tugging Jeremy closer so that their cocks aligned and they both moaned at the contact. Jeremy’s breathing was coming out harshly and he rested his head in the crook of Gavin’s neck as he thrusted shallowly against Gavin who was just whimpering.  
  
“Jeremy,” Gavin said.  
  
“What.” Jeremy responded in an almost annoyed tone from being pulled from his focus.  
  
“I don’t mean to- _ah-_ pressure you but- _oh god,”_ Gavin groaned as he lost his train of thought and closed his eyes as he chased after it. _“Please_ fuck me, _fuck- please,”_  
  
Jeremy paused for what must have been half a second before he figured- _fuck it,_ all or nothing. Gavin could almost feel the moment when Jeremy made the decision- and then they were a flurry of clothes and limbs, fumbling at the bedside table for condoms and lube.  
  
Jeremy pushed his lubed fingers into Gavin’s waiting hole once Gavin got on all fours for him and found that he was already stretched. Jeremy’s brief silence asked a question and Gavin chuckled as he responded.  
  
“When you’re a big a slut as I am, dear Jeremy, you often find that it pays off to always be prepared.” Gavin looked over his shoulder and winked at him and Jeremy felt his dick twitch. The image of Gavin opening himself up on his own fingers was burned into his eyelids and he couldn’t help moaning a little at the pretty picture it made.  
  
Jeremy tightened his grip on Gavin’s hips and pulled his ass flush against his cock so that Jeremy was sliding between his cheeks without entering him just yet. Gavin yelped and then groaned at the sudden contact.  
  
“You finger yourself in this bed?” Jeremy let out, his voice wrecked.  
  
Gavin nodded as he sighed at the slight friction of Jeremy’s shaft against his hole. Jeremy’s hand came down in a swift but firm slap onto Gavin’s right asscheek. Gavin yelled out a moan and thrusted his hips harder back against Jeremy in response.  
  
“Answer me out loud.” Jeremy said.  
  
“Yeah, _mm,_ yes I finger myself in this bed,” Gavin choked out.  
  
Jeremy closed his eyes, “Who do you think about? Me? Michael? Geoff?”  
  
When Gavin took a minute to respond, Jeremy spanked him again, _“Ah!_ Everyone, I- _mmm-_ I think of everyone fucking me at once. The whole bloody fucking crew- _Jeremy, please-,”_  
  
Jeremy pulled away, rolled the condom over his dripping cock and lubed it up before lining up and rubbing the head around Gavin’s hole teasingly- letting him cry out from the sheer want. Then he pressed in hard and fast, bottoming out in one thrust.  
  
_“FUCK,”_ Gavin moaned out, reveling in the feeling of Jeremy’s throbbing length inside him.  
  
Jeremy’s grip was tight on his hips, “God you’re so fucking _tight,”_ Jeremy groaned out.  
  
He pulled out almost all of the way, slowly, and then shoved right back in, almost sending Gavin flying into the headboard. Gavin cried out and thrusted his hips back to meet Jeremy’s as his cock brushed against his prostate.  
  
_“Please,_ fuck I-,” was all Gavin could get out before Jeremy was pounding into him hard and fast and without warning.  
  
“Oh god _yes, yes, yeah- FUCK,”_ Gavin nearly screamed out, Jeremy’s every thrust brushing his prostate. Gavin’s neglected cock was dripping heavily onto his duvet and Gavin reached a hand down to jerk it in time with Jeremy’s brutal pace.  
  
“Yeah? You like it _hard_ and _fast_ hm?” Jeremy breathed out, Gavin’s tight hole squeezing his cock deliciously.  
  
_“Yeeeeess,”_ Gavin groaned, his voice going up and down with Jeremy’s thrusts, “Fuck, Jeremy- _spank me again,”_  
  
Jeremy moaned and his hand came down on Gavin’s ass _hard_ , “Like that? Yeah?” Jeremy gasped out as Gavin screamed moans and nodded wordlessly.  
  
Jeremy continued his assault on Gavin’s ass, in time with his cock going in and out of Gavin’s ass and Gavin was practically falling apart underneath him. The headboard was rocking against the wall from the strength of Jeremy’s thrusts and he could see where there was already dents in the wall from Gavin’s previous conquests.  
  
Gavin’s hand was working over his dick as he whimpered out, _“Ah, ah, ah,”_ on the brink of release and just waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
Jeremy’s thrusts became erratic, he brushed against Gavin’s prostate again and that’s what pushed Gavin over the edge, groaning lowly as he spilled over he sheets. Jeremy followed seconds after, burying himself deep in Gavin’s ass and coming _hard._  
  
He pulled out, tied off the condom and tossed it in the wastebin from the bed, pulled on his boxers while Gavin lit up a joint naked, and _that’s_ when a drunk Michael decided to join the party.  
  
“Oh shit! Sorry were you guys gonna fuck?” Michael slurred out, not sounding sorry at all and stumbling into the room, falling onto the bed beside Gavin with a newly-opened bottle of Grey Goose vodka in his arms.  
  
Gavin was unfazed and passed Michael the joint as he responded, “Just missed it actually, boi.”  
  
Jeremy was sat up at the foot of the bed feeling a little concerned but mostly just too fucked out to really care.  
  
“Damn,” Michael responded, smoke slipping from between his lips as he passed the joint back to Gavin, “I was hoping I could get in on it.”  
  
Michael sat up and leaned into Jeremy’s space, brushing a hand through his hair. Jeremy sighed at the feeling and then lurched forward to capture Michael’s mouth in a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue, before he let himself fall back on the bed. Michael giggled and took his place next to Gavin again.  
  
“Jesus, Gav, you turned his whole fucking world upside down!” Michael chuckled, taking a long swallow from the vodka and then exchanging it with the joint in Gavin’s nimble fingers.  
  
“Didn’t I turn your world upside down, Michael?” Gavin asked with sad green eyes. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed Gavin who started laughing.  
  
“You grab my world by the hips and fuck it raw just by existing, you unstoppable fuck,” Michael cackled out, his voice cracking in the middle and making Gavin laugh louder.  
  
_“We_ are unstoppable don’t you remember?” Gavin said.  
  
“You _gotta_ stop asking me to remember every dumb thing we’ve ever said, I’m always too fucked up to remember,” Michael responded.  
  
“I’m gonna find a way to make you remember, dear Michael.” Gavin said, swallowing down more vodka.  
  
Finally Jeremy spoke up from his position on the bed, “So… did you still want the tattoo or?” and Gavin sat up urgently, grabbing Michael by the shoulders.  
  
_“Michael!_ Let’s get tattoos! That way you’ll always remember me!” Gavin yelled out excitedly. Michael started laughing, and Gavin knew that if Michael was ever gonna agree to it, it was gonna be now while he was drunk.  
  
“You’re an _idiot_ if you think I’m ever gonna forget your dumb ass.” Michael said, and Gavin came back with those sad eyes. Michael smiled.  
  
“Let’s fucking do it.”  
  
That’s how Michael ended up shirtless on Gavin’s bed, Gavin having scrawled in his handwriting along Michael’s shoulder:  
  
**gavin + michael**  
**bloody unstoppable**  
  
After Michael had done the same on Gavin’s same shoulder, only replacing the word “bloody” with “fucking” instead.  
  
“So that they’re personalized to each of us!” Michael had let out in a delighted tone. Jeremy had tattooed the words onto Michael and then started on Gavin while Michael watched, growing restless.  
  
“I’m gonna find Geoff and show him,” Michael had said, and that was the last Gavin had seen of him until he burst into the room in the middle of Gavin’s second tattoo a few hours later.  
  
\--  
  
“Wait, so why the fuck did I wake up on the roof?” Michael said after Gavin relayed the whole story.  
  
“I dunno, boi.” Gavin shrugged.  
  
Michael shrugged back, picking up Gavin’s hand and kissing his knuckles and then his cheek before fucking off to his room to get some real sleep.  
  
He got undressed and stretched, then got under his covers and waited for sleep. Right before he felt the dredges of awareness drain from his mind he remembered what happened when he left the room that night.  
  
\--  
  
Geoff was on the roof having a smoke as the lights flickered like fireflies talking to each other throughout the city. That’s where Michael found him.  
  
Geoff smiled a small, tired smile after Michael showed him the ink that now pierced his shoulder forever. Michael grinned back and sat next to him on the edge of the roof.  
  
“I hope you know what you’re fucking doing, Michael.” Geoff said in an even tone after a moment, like he was noting the weather outside- clear skies, crisp, cool wind.  
  
Michael was undaunted by Geoff’s words, only leaning his head on Geoff’s shoulder as he spoke.  
  
“You know me better than that, Geoff.” Michael responded, suddenly sober. “I love him just as much as you do.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m afraid of.” Geoff muttered back.  
  
Michael reached out and grabbed Geoff’s hand, squeezing it in his own, “You can’t do what we do and think that things aren’t going to be okay, Geoff.”  
  
Geoff took a final drag of his cigarette and tossed it off of the side of the building, both of them watching as it got smaller and smaller until it was impossible to see anymore. He didn’t say anything.  
  
“Hey,” Michael said after the minute of silence, making Geoff turn to face him. His eyes were clouded with something resembling grief.  
  
“Things are gonna be okay. You don’t have to believe me, ‘cause I believe it enough for the two of us. Fuck, I believe it enough for all of us. But it’s gonna kill you if you can’t at least say it, Geoff.”  
  
Geoff nodded, his eyes closing where they met Michael’s. He took a deep shaky breath.  
  
“It’s gonna be… okay.” He let out in a harsh breath. Smiling small and sad, he opened his eyes and Michael was smiling back. _It’s gonna be okay._ He repeated it to himself in his head.  
  
Geoff let Michael pull him away from the edge of the building and into the center of the roof, where they got hammered off of Grey Goose, and Michael played one of Geoff’s songs from the tinny speakers of his iPhone. It was the kind of song you can’t fucking dance to- because Geoff doesn’t listen to the kind of shit you can dance to- but they dance anyway. Drunk and stupid and laughing, they dance to the damn song anyway.  
  
Michael holds the moment between his thumb and forefinger and tucks it into the back pocket of his mind. Sometimes the important moments have a way of climbing back into your head. Michael closes his eyes and thinks that.  
  
Every once in a while, life is the song that isn’t meant to be danced to, but fuck if he wasn’t going to dance to it anyway, and drag everyone onto the dance floor with his sorry ass.  
  
Eventually, with a sore shoulder and a tired heart, Michael falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a big mess, thanks if you finished reading it all! Jerevin is wholly underappreciated. (Extra points if you know the title reference.)  
> Thanks for sticking around if you've read other fics in this series! If you haven't and you liked this, give the other ones a glance if you so choose! ♥  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> [Come bug me on tumblr!](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
